


Coeur de glace

by aniwa_blue



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noirceur compte bien se venger d'avoir été vaincu par les gardiens, en particuliers Jack Frost. D'où son besoin d'une magicienne dont la glace est plus puissante et que la peur l'habite fortement. Est-ce que Jack pourra aider Elsa a quitter ses peurs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La sorcière du Nord

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à leurs auteurs respectifs.  
> Histoire triste, parfois dur, mais je trouve proche des personnages et enveloppante. Pour ceux qui aime Elsa et Jack, mais qui ne déteste pas non plus Noirceur...!  
> Apparition de personnages de disney et des autres personnages du film de Rise of the Guardians.

Chapitre 1 : La sorcière du Nord  
Des centenaires passèrent… Sans Elsa, Noirceur monta consciencieusement son plan pour s’attaquer et vaincre les quatre Gardiens des rêves des enfants…!  
Mais pour ceux qui ont vu le film, vous savez que c’est avec le cinquième gardien qui l’ont vaincu… Avec Jack Frost…!  
Noirceur tomba dans les ténèbres, bien profondément dans le sol. Il se lamenta un long moment sur son sort et sa défaite… Avant de réaliser qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça pour l’éternité…! Il réfléchit à ce qu’il pouvait encore faire.  
« Qu’est-ce qui m’attirait tant chez Jack Frost? » se dit-il, avant de comprendre cette similitude entre lui et le jeune homme.  
Cette solitude, le fait que plus personne ne croyait en lui. Mais il ne voulait pas être oublié. Il ne voulait pas être laissé pour compte…!  
Soudain, il eut un déclic…! Jack… Sa vision se troubla un instant et son visage changea dans sa tête, prenant la force de celui d’Elsa.  
Était-elle toujours en vie? Seule, sur sa banquise, triste… et effrayée d’elle-même?  
À cette pensée, il sourit, ressentant un regain d’espoir. Si elle vivait toujours, il n’aurait pas à attendre bien longtemps pour se venger des Gardiens…! 

Jack vivait une vie tumultueuse et à la fois gain. Il véhiculait la joie, la gaité et le bonheur autour de lui. Une neige légère, quelques flocons… et des rafales de vent enneigés qui faisait envolés les travaux des étudiants et des travailleurs dans une bordée de neige, avant qu’ils puissent un instant arrêté dans leurs emplois du temps surchargés, jouer, regarder autour d’eux et s’amuser quelques minutes dans l’hiver et la fraîcheur.  
Tout semblait parfait et merveilleux. Les enfants le voyaient, jouaient avec lui, loin des yeux sérieux des parents. Il était un confident, un ami, un héro pour eux… Jack ne croyait pas avoir jamais ressentit un tel bonheur.  
Et quelques semaines plus tard… Le lapin de Pâques vint chercher Jack. Il ne semblait pas content.  
Jack le vit sortir d’un trou, en soirée, après qu’il aille eu une journée chargé en péripétie et en amusement.  
-Ah! Jojo…! s’écria le jeune nouveau Gardien, faisant tourner son bâton dans sa main, content de le voir. Ça tombe bien! J’avais justement…!  
-Une autre fois, petit…! fit gravement le lièvre, le prenant par l’épaule et l’amenant vers son trou.  
-Hé…! Est-ce que j’aurais fait une erreur? demanda-t-il, sourcillant, son ami poilu soupirant.  
-Je ne voulais pas croire quand… Nord va tout t’expliquer…! finit-il par dire, Jack n’aimant pas ça.  
Pour que son ami ne trouve pas rien pour détendre l’atmosphère ou ne se moque pas de lui, c’était que ça devait être très grave…!

Au Pôle Nord, le Père Noël était devant son globe, les bras croisés. Une tempête soufflait depuis le Pôle Sud et couvrait deux continents complets. Les Yétis se mettaient leurs bonnets, les lutins se déplaçant lentement, des glaçons dépassant de leurs nezs. Jack arriva sur cette scène, Jojo lui faisant signe d’avancer.  
-Les autres ne devraient pas tarder…! commenta-t-il, Nord se tournant vivement et saisit Jack par les épaules, ses sourcils froncés, serrant les dents.  
-Est-ce que c’est toi qui t’amuse à ensevelir tout le monde sous la neige et à faire la tempête du siècle?! s’écria directement le vieux gardien, Jack ouvrant et fermant la bouche, sous le choc, avant de se ressaisir.  
-Hé! Qu’est-ce que vous pensez?!  
-Être un gardien n’est pas un jeu…! commenta le lièvre, l’air sévère, croisant les bras et tapant du pied en saccade. Au moment que nous nous parlons, il y a des gens qui meurent de froid…!  
-Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n’est pas moi! répliqua Jack, se débattant et réussissant à échapper à la poigne de son ami aux blancs cheveux, le Père Noël écarquillant des yeux, mais n’étant pas près à en démordre.  
-Et tu es sûr que tu n’es pas responsable, de près ou de loin, à ce carnage?!  
-… il n’y a que toi qui peux faire ce genre de cataclysme naturel…! fit Jeannot, n’ayant pas l’air de s’amuser mais de fortement croire en sa responsabilité dans toute cette histoire.  
-Mais… Mais puisque je vous dis…! J’ai été dans cette ville, là, Samedi! s’écria l’accusé en pointant l’endroit avec son index. Mais j’ai juste partagé une bataille de boule de neige avec les enfants de la ville! Et fait tomber une petite neige en fin de journée! Mais rien! Rien d’autre!  
-… Tu aurais pu perdre le contrôle… Si tu avais ressentit un vive sentiment…! commenta le Père Noël, songeur, Jeannot hochant les épaules.  
-Il aurait fallut s’y attendre! Je t’avais proposé de veiller à ces actions ses premiers jours… Mais tu m’as écouté?! Non…! Trop occupé, trop de travail…!  
-Hé! Si tu t’en étais mêlé…! commença le Père Noël, Jack ne pouvant plus supporter qu’ils l’accusent tous jusque à cause de la nature du mal qui s’abattait sur le monde.  
-Au lieu de vous disputer, avez-vous pensé à aller à cet endroit pour voir comment arrêter cette tempête?! s’écria le Gardien de la givre et de la neige, les deux autres le dévisageant avant de cesser de se lancer des pics.  
-Le marchant de sable y a été…Nous attendons qu’il revienne…, expliqua Jojo, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître inquiet.  
-Et Fée était en très de chercher des dents quand cette tempête a éclaté… Nous n’avons pas réussi à la joindre…! fit Nord, certains Yétis baissant la tête, Jack fronçant les sourcils.  
-J’y vais! s’écria le nouveau Gardien, sautant sur une table pour rejoindre la fenêtre au plafond mais le Père Noël le prit par le collais.  
-Ah non! Tu restes! Si tu dis que tu n’es pas responsable, Yah… Mais n’y va surtout pas…! Un rien de toi pourrait empirer les choses!  
-Et si ça s’abattait sur le monde entier…? demanda gravement Jeannot, se rongeant les sens.  
-Ne soyez pas si défaitiste…! C’est une tempête de neige! Normalement, quand il fera plus chaud, ça va passer…! répliqua Jack, un Yéti poussant un long soupir en secouant la tête.  
Une dizaine de lutin arrivèrent avec des cannes à sucre et vinrent pour frapper sur les pieds nus de Jack mais ce dernier sautilla et évita leurs coups, grimaçant.  
-Mais vous n’avez rien entendus, avec vos longues oreilles! C’est pas moi qui…! Ah…! Mais laissez tomber…! s’énerva le Gardien de l’hiver, faisant un bond et arrivant sur un des piliers du palais de Nord, se tenant en équilibre grâce à sa canne et sa légèreté, hors de porter des lutins, Jeannot secouant la tête.  
-Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin si facilement…! Quand le monde est en danger, c’est à nous d’agir…! rappela Nord, en prenant ses sabres que lui amenait un Yéti, les rangeant dans sa ceinture, le lapin de Pâques vérifiant ses boomerangs.  
-… On ne va pas en guerre…! La nature est déréglée…! Ça ne peut pas être un coup de…! commença Jack, avant de se taire.  
Il ignorait en réalité si Noirceur était mort ou juste disparu… En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas faire de tempêtes hivernales. Même s’il avait longuement jalousé son pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas le lui prendre…!  
Tous les trois embarquèrent dans le traîneau de Nord, les Yétis harnachant en vitesse les rennes. Soudain, un petit point dans le ciel apparut, Jack se levant dans leur transport et pointa en l’air.  
-Hé! Là! C’est…! commença-t-il, Jeannot redressant son museau et sursautant.  
-Sable!  
-Celui de son avion a l’air mal en point…! s’écria Nord, donnant un coup de renne et ses rennes courant, décollant.  
Jack et Jeannot se penchèrent par-dessus bord, alors que Sable et Fée tombait de l’avion, se désintégrant par un coup de vent. Ils les attrapèrent, Jeannot Sable et Jack, la Fée des dents.  
-Ils sont… congelés…? fit Jack, Jeannot lançant un regard égaré et d’incompréhension à son jeune camarade.  
Nord atterrit et ils les rentrèrent à l’intérieur, leur hôte les menant à leurs bureaux, le globe retransposant la tempête de neige et glaçant l’air.  
Jack préféra rester à l’extérieur du bureau, alors que Nord allumait un feu et Jeannot empruntait le « papier sablé » de Nord pour frotter Sable. Le gardien de l’hiver pensa quand même à amener une couverture, appelant Nord et la lui passant. Son inquiétude se lisant sur son visage fit sourire le Père Noël, comprenant alors qu’il ne pouvait quand même pas être responsable.  
-Tout les deux vont s’en tirer…! Si tu veux entrer…! suggéra Nord, Jack reculant en baissant la tête.  
-Je ne peux que refroidir les choses… Je ne serais d’aucune aide…! expliqua-t-il, Nord hochant les épaules et refermant la porte pour qu’ils gardent leurs chaleurs.  
Bientôt, Jack les entendit, alors qu’il était assis à côté de la porte, faisant rouler son bâton entre ses mains, comme pour allumer un feu imaginaire, que les deux rescapés se réveillaient.  
-Sable! Fée! Par tous les œufs de Pâques! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé…?! demanda Jeannot, Fée grelottant, alors que Sable enlevant des morceaux de glace de sur ses épaules.  
-Je n’ai pas bien tout compris…! Il faisait beau… Et soudain, une tempête de neige s’est abattue…! expliqua Fée, Sable commençant à faire apparaître des symboles au dessus de sa tête.  
-Jack était…! commença Nord, son amie le coupant.  
-Impossible…! J’ai cru à une farce aussi… Mais quand je suis sortir… Toute la ville était envahit de glace…! Une chance, personne n’a été blessé… Mais une pluie de stalagmites de glace sortant du sol, non, jamais Jack ne ferait une chose pareille!  
-… Vous voulez dire… Il y aurait une autre personne qui contrôle le froid?! demanda Jeannot, Sable hochant les épaules, avant de secouer la main.  
-Une connaissance de Jack? demanda Nord, Fée soupirant.  
-L’homme de la Lune nous aurait dit, s’il y avait un nouveau gardien…! expliqua-t-elle, Jeannot hochant la tête, Sable sautillant sur place pour attirer l’attention.  
-Aucun gardien ne ferait courir un tel danger aux enfants et aux gens…! C’était… terrifiant…! expliqua Fée, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Jack serrant le poing.  
Peu importe qui était le responsable, il allait goûter à son froid à lui…!  
-Hé! Sable! Mais qu’est-ce que…?! fit Nord, le petit personnage venant de tirer vivement son chandail pour attirer son attention, avant d’ouvrir sa paume, l’air grave.  
Au creux de sa main, il avait un long fil noir.  
-… Un crin de cheval…? demanda Fée, intriguée, Jeannot secouant la tête, Nord reconnaissant la source du poil.  
-Non… Une trace de cauchemars…! expliqua le lapin de Pâques, un long silence suivit.  
Mais le pas de course de Jack attira l’attention, Sable faisant un point d’exclamation au-dessus de sa tête.  
-Ne me dit pas…! commença Jeannot, Nord ouvrant la porte, trouvant juste une note glacé sur le mur à côté.  
-« Rendez-vous au Pôle Sud »?! Jack! Jack Frost!!! appela Nord, Jeannot expliquant à Fée de rester au chaud et rajouta pour Sable de veiller sur elle, sautant dans un trou pour se déplacer plus vite.

Traverser la terre de part en part… Ce n’était pas une mince affaire…! Mais Jack avait profité que toutes les babioles de Nord soit à sa disposition pour prendre une boule et demander l’endroit où il voulait aller. Aussitôt, il sauta dans le vortex et se retrouva propulser sur la banquise, où la tempête battait son plein.  
Il regarda tout autour de lui, sa vue perçant peu à peu la vague de flocon. Aucun doute, Noirceur était là… Il parlait avec quelqu’un, mais son interlocuteur était caché par un mur de glace.  
-Je t’en pris, essaie d’être plus raisonnable…!  
-Je t’ai demandé de me laisser seule…! Combien de temps tu as attendu?! Combien?! s’écria une jeune femme, Jack ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait.  
Les paroles semblaient intensifier le vent et la violence de la tempête… Il eut un étrange pressentiment, mais se dit que ça devait être son imagination.  
Il sauta sur la montagne de glace et commença par la descendre en prudence, jetant un coup d’œil vers le bas.  
Il y avait bel et bien une jeune femme, blonde, très jolie mais aussi très en colère, un de ses bras levés vers Noirceur, ce dernier semblant calme, malgré tout.  
-… Je suis venu parce que j’ai besoin de toi… d’une amie vraie et sincère…!  
-Je ne veux plus souffrir, tu entends?! répliqua la dame et à l’étonnement de Jack, une rafale de neige sortit de sa main.  
-Ta peur est compréhensible… Très compréhensible, expliqua Noirceur, se penchant et évitant l’attaque, un cheval noir jaillissant de sous la neige, s’ébrouant et allant rejoindre son maître.  
Jack comprit aussitôt… Cette fille… C’était sa peur qui alimentait les nouveaux cauchemars du Bonhomme sept heures et le rendait plus fort…! Il fallait qu’il mette fin au plus vite à cette conversation et qu’il l’éloigne de lui… Mais comment?  
-Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce que c’est…? demanda-t-elle, se calmant, dévisageant l’animal.  
-Oh, tu l’as déjà vu… C’était quand tu étais toute petite… Tu te rappelles…? demanda Noirceur, lui caressant l’encolure, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la fasse, le cheval avançant vers Elsa et s’arrêtant face à elle, patiemment. Il se rappelle de toi, lui…!  
-… Ah… Cauchemar…? demanda-t-elle, gêné, craintive… avant d’étendre sa main sur son museau, le caressant. C’est… douloureux… mais étrangement réconfortant de te revoir…!  
-La solitude est douloureuse… Mais on s’y fait…! assura Noirceur, avançant vers elle à un pas mesuré, avant de prendre la main de la princesse d’Arandelle. Elsa… Viens avec moi… Le temps va passer… Ta douleur s’éteindra et je guiderais ta magie… pour que tu ne fasses plus mal à qui que se soit…!  
-Noirceur… Tu as été un ami précieux… Mais j’ai l’horrible pressentiment que… je ne peux pas te faire confiance…, répliqua soudain Elsa, relevant ses yeux vers lui, Cauchemars hennissant de colère en rabrouant l’air de ses sabots, Noirceur grimaçant de colère.  
-Et avec raison…! s’écria Jack, sautant au sol et donnant un coup de bâton au cheval, ce dernier disparaissant, Noirceur se mit face à Elsa, accapareur.  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici?  
-Une tempête de neige frappe toute la région… et bien au-delà…! Des stalagmites de glace sortent du sol et va envahir même les villes…! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Noirceur, mais arrête ça toute suite! La dernière chose que tu veux, c’est que quelqu’un meurt!  
-Oh… Oh non…! Si je ne m’étais pas disputer avec Noirceur… Tout ceci ne serait pas arriver…! fit Elsa se couvrant la gorge, tremblante, Noirceur se tournant vers elle et affichant un air affable.  
-C’est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi…! Tu ne pouvais quand même pas rester enfermer dans cette prison de glace toute ta vie… Viens avec moi…!  
-Tu m’as fait la même offre… et ensuite, tu n’as pas hésité à briser la source de ma puissance…! s’écria Jack, pointant le roi des ténèbres avec son sa branche magique, Noirceur grimaçant.  
-Je te prierais de ne pas m’obliger à me montrer… sous mon mauvais jour…! expliqua-t-il, Elsa secoua la tête.  
-Peu importe ce qu’il dit… Je ne veux pas voir aucun d’entre vous…! Partez… Partez! Avant que je ne vous fasse du mal à un de vous deux! s’énerva-t-elle, la tempête changeant de forme avant de devenir une tornade, pour enfin faire un mur de vent enneigé, les séparant, elle et eux.  
-… Qui est cette fille?! s’écria Jack, d’une certaine manière jaloux de sa puissance.  
Elle n’avait même pas besoin de baguette pour manipuler la neige!  
Noirceur eut un regard chargé de fierté, ayant le sentiment que la magicienne était son œuvre. Il hocha des épaules, jetant un coup d’œil à Jack, amusé.  
-Cette fille est la clé de ma réussite… Et vous ne pourrez rien pour m’arrêter!  
Sur ce, il leva sa main, la paume en l’air. Son cheval noir reprit vit et sauta sur Elsa, de l’autre côté du mur. Son cri raisonna dans les oreilles de Jack, grimaçant et se précipita sur le mur, tentant de le percer avec sa canne fourchu. Noirceur perdit consistance et son ombre se glissa sous la muraille transparente, arrivant à côté de sa bête, cette dernière donnant une bourrade à Elsa qui la fit tomber dans la neige, inconsciente. L’être des ombres prit la reine des neiges dans ses bras, le mur de neige retombant, cessant d’exister, le gardien fonçant sur eux en criant :  
-Lâche-la!  
-Si tu insistes…! fit Noirceur, Cauchemars prenant sa charge sur son dos, avant que son maître se baisse vers l’avant pour éviter le coup de Jack et lui envoie son poing dans le ventre.  
L’esprit de l’hiver fit quelques pas en arrière, le souffle court, alors qu’une douzaine de cauchemars se matérialisaient autour de lui.  
-Tu es en mauvaise posture… Qu’est-ce que tu comptes…? commença Noirceur, avant qu’il ne se prenne soudainement un Boomerang de bois sur les fesses, le propulsant dans la neige, la tête la première.  
-Bien fait pour toi! s’écria le lapin de Pâques, sautant de son trou, Nord survolant le ciel, ses épées scintillant.  
Jack réalisa que la tempête s’était éteinte… et avait pu laisser ses amis venir l’aider. Noirceur grimaça, n’aimant pas voir cet important nombre de gardiens réunis, pour lui…! Certainement était-il trop faible pour combattre car il fit mine de s’enfuir mais Nord lui sauta dessus, l’écrasant sous son poids, lui pointant une de ses épées sur le visage.  
-Ah ha! Tu croyais pouvoir faire neige et beau temps?! commenta l’important personnage, Noirceur grognant, alors que Jack tentait de s’approcher par derrière du Cauchemar, portant toujours Elsa.  
-Non… Je croyais juste pouvoir encore discuter avec de vieilles connaissances sans qu’on vienne me déranger…! commenta le maître de la peur, tournant sa tête vers Nord et affichant une mou. Et cette position est vraiment très, très inconfortable…!  
-Qui sème le vent… récolte la tempête…! expliqua Jeannot, s’avançant vers eux alors qu’il lançait son Boomerang sur le Cauchemars, ce dernier piaffant, fuyant mais se faisant frapper de plein fouet, disparaissant.  
Elsa tomba sur la glace et glissa vers le bord, Jack réussit à planter sa canne sur un pan de sa robe, l’empêchant de sombrer dans les eaux gelés de l’Antarctique. Il l’aida à s’asseoir, la secouant par les épaules pour la réveiller.  
-Hé… Hé! Ça va? demanda-t-il, surpris de voir la bosse qui se dessinait sur son front.  
Il ne savait pas si c’était la Fée dragée ou un autre esprit, mais normalement, les gardiens comme les autres élus ne pouvaient se blessé pour aussi peu. Ses paupières clignèrent avant de se réveiller.  
-Ah… Qu’est-ce qui se passe…?  
-… C’est bon…! La tempête s’est calmé, vous êtes tombé sur la glace…! expliqua Jack, admirant son doux visage.  
À voir sa tête, il ne pouvait pas croire qu’elle était vraiment une complice de Noirceur.  
-Je m’apelle Jack Frost…! Et vous…?  
-Elsa…, répliqua la jeune femme, Jeannot cessant d’avancer vers leur ennemi commun, dressant ses oreilles.  
-… Du genre… La reine des neiges…? demanda-t-il, se tournant lentement, son regard méfiant recouvrant la demoiselle, le père Noël ouvrant grand ses yeux.  
D’un geste furieux, il prit Noirceur par le collais et se mit à le secouer.  
-Parce que transformer rêve en cauchemars, ce n’était pas suffisant…! Tu as en plus rappelé à la vie la Reine des neiges?! s’écria Nord, Noirceur leva un doigt en l’air, surpris.  
-Attends… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois qu’Elsa…! commença le sombre personnage, Nord le frappant avec son poing dans le visage, Elsa se redressant vivement.  
-Hé! s’écria-t-elle, levant la main vers Nord, Jack se levant et la retenant.  
-Il y a un malentendu…! commença-t-il, grimaçant, n’aimant pas l’air qu’avait Jeannot.  
-À non, il n’y en a pas… S’il y a pire que Noirceur, c’est bien la sorcière du froid…! commenta-t-il, se fiant aux anciens comptes pour condamner Elsa, cette dernière se débattant, alors que Nord continuait de secouer et crier sur Noirceur.  
-Mais vous allez arrêter?! Qu’est-ce qui vous prend?! s’écria Elsa, ayant peur mais la colère prenant le dessus.  
-Tu n’aurais jamais du revenir…! s’écria le lapin de Pâques, jetant son Boomerang sur elle, Jack se jeta au sol avec elle pour éviter la collision, sourcillant.  
-Mais tu as perdu l’esprit?! Elle n’est pas…! fit-il, se redressant et la princesse l’imitant, troublée et encore plus effrayée.  
-La reine des neiges… L’esprit de la glace… Sans cœur, sans état d’âme… La terre règnera dans un hiver éternel sous son égoïsme et sa soif de froid…! expliqua le lapin, Elsa écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses jambes tremblés sous elle.  
Était-ce une légende? La vérité? La prenait-il pour une autre ou savait-il mieux qu’elle l’étendue de ses pouvoirs?!  
Voyant qu’elle ne disait rien, Jeannot entendit par là que tout était vrai, dans les histoires du passé, et n’hésita pas, reprenant son arme en main et tapant du pied, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Une galerie s’ouvrit sous les pieds de la princesse Scandinave et elle glissa dans un tunnel, avant de se retrouver coincer dans l’eau froide, un épais mur de glace l’empêchant de respirer.  
-Non! s’écria Noirceur, Jack frappant la surface avec son bâton, furieux, même Nord se gratta le menton.  
-Je ne sais pas… Il aurait fallut qu’on en discute avec les autres avant de décider de sa sentence…! expliqua le vieux et énergique gardien, Jeannot frissonnant.  
-On a un gardien du froid, et déjà, il nous frise le poil…! Alors, hors de question qu’on aille l’hiver éternel! Et les écrits soulignent qu’elle serait encore plus horrible que Noirceur!  
-… Le froid peut tuer…! C’est sûr…! commenta Nord, Jack leur jetant un regard ahuris, avant de se remettre à frapper sur la glace, Elsa étant de l’autre côté, retenant son souffle et tapant de ses poings.  
-Vous êtes terrible, vous savez?! Si vous avez si peur du froid, pourquoi vous m’avez pris comme gardien…! fit-il, Nord ravalant sa salive, avant de s’expliquer.  
-Ah… Mais toi, tu es bon…! Alors qu’elle…! fit le gardien de Noël, de la sueur coulant sur son front.  
Noirceur sourit pour lui-même.  
-Comme il m’a manqué de sentir votre peur…! expliqua-t-il, avant de tirer le l’ombre deux expérimentés gardiens des Cauchermars, sautant sur Nord.  
Il accourut à l’endroit où Jack frappait, lui disant de se tasser. Il fit apparaître sa faux d’obscurité, mais Jeannot l’empêcha de frapper sa glace en la bloquant avec son Boomerang.  
-Je ne te laisserais pas menacer les enfants du monde entier une seconde fois!  
-Pour ton information… Elle n’est pas différente de Jack!!! s’énerva Noirceur, l’esprit de l’hiver sursautant sur cet aveu.  
Il finit par réussir à pousser le lapin de Pâque et trancha la glace par trois reprises, un triangle trouant la surface. Les secondes passèrent mais Elsa ne monta par à la surface. Jack n’écouta pas les appelles de Nord et plongea, certain que cette fille ne pouvait pas être la terrible incarnation que décrivait ses amis.  
Elle était à 50 mètres plus bas et descendait, manquant d’air. Elle semblait si fragile et triste…! Jack la prit par la taille avec un bras et gela un courant ascendant de l’eau pour revenir à la surface, déposant sa charge, Jeannot lui lançant un regard courroucé.  
-Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait…?  
-Plus de bien que toi! répliqua-t-il, avant de se pencher sur elle si son cœur battait toujours, hocha la tête en entendement le petit battement et se mit à la réanimer.  
Nord arriva à côté, attendant et retenant Jeannot de l’épaule, Noirceur se triturant les doigts, nerveux.  
Enfin, Elsa se remit à respirer et cracha de l’eau, Jack soupira.  
-Encore désolé pour…! commença son sauveur, Elsa lui jetant un regard furieux, un vent glacial battant la banquise et frappant de surprise les trois gardiens, Noirceur souriant.  
-Personne… n’essaye de me tuer…! fit-elle, se relevant et dressa un bras en l’air, sa natte battant dans le vent que sa colère avait soulever.  
Un tremblement de terre ébranla le sol glacé. Nord et Jeannot se retournèrent vers leurs gauches, effrayés, alors que Jack tentait de s’expliquer.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment la Reine des neiges… Mais il n’avait pas raison de te faire ça…! Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de moi…! fit Jack, doucement, Elsa se décrispa, le dévisageant.  
Il avait l’air sincère…! Et son visage lui rappelait quelque chose de doux… Comme une première neige, les jours de vacance… Son sourire, les rayons de soleil sur la plaine. Mais elle recula, indécise, tremblante et ne réussissant pas à savoir qui croire. Hans aussi était très charmant… Et il avait quand même voulu la tuer, elle et Anna…  
À la pensée de sa bien-aimée sœur, elle se sentit défaillir, son vent mugissant plus fort qu’avant, Noirceur écartant Jack pour prendre Elsa par les épaules.  
-Viens… Nous n’avons pas à traîner ici… Éloignons-nous de ces gens qui te veulent du mal…! affirma-t-il, Elsa hochant lentement la tête, ne pensant qu’à Anna, sa chère Anna.  
Jack appela Elsa mais elle ne répondit pas, Noirceur l’aidant à monter sur son cheval et ils partirent en galopant dans le ciel venteux, Jack serrant les poings.  
Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’exprimer sa déception. Nord et Jeannot avaient d’autres problèmes.  
-Jack?! Est-ce que tu parles titans de glace?! demanda le lapin, Jack s’en allant pour dire que c’était une drôle de plaisanterie… avant qu’il ne voit en se retournant un véritable monstre, tout de blanc et deux trous à la place des yeux.  
-Partez…! déclara le monstre d’une voix caverneuse, son souffle produisant de la givre sur son chemin, Nord sautillant, son dos et ses fesses en ayant reçu une volée.  
-C’est plus froid que le Pôle Nord! fit-il, Jack soupirant, se mettant face à ses amis.  
Ils le contournèrent, avant de s’arrêter à 50 mètres de lui, voyant bien qu’il ne bougeait pas de poil.  
-Hé! Attention! s’écria Jeannot, inquiet, Jack inspira profondément.  
-Tu as l’heure? demanda soudainement l’esprit de l’hiver, le titan s’arrêtant, paressant surpris, puis mal à l’aise.  
-Euh… Non…! répliqua-t-il.  
-Regarde la position du soleil… Il est l’heure de rentré à la maison et manger des galettes de neiges… Des bonnes galettes, avec de la neige humide…! commenta Jack, la faisant entre ses mains et la passant au géant, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant d’afficher un semblant de sourire.  
-Miam…! Galette…! souffla-t-il, Nord sifflant, ébahi, alors que Jeannot soupira, le trouvant crâneur mais content qu’il ne se soit pas fait écraser.  
Le titan partit en dégustant sa galette, Jack hochant les épaules avant de tourner sur lui-même… pour que Jeannot lui colle une de ses pattes sur l’épaule, grave.  
-Tu l’as laissée s’enfuir…!  
-Quoi, Noirceur? On l’aura la prochaine fois…!  
-Je parlais de la reine des neiges…! renchérit le lapin, Jack le repoussant, furieux.  
-Et toi, tu aurais préféré la voir congeler pour toujours?! Nous sommes là pour défendre le rêve des enfants…!  
-Et toi, tu laisses vermines se promener et mettre monde en danger! répliqua Nord, Jack le regardant, surpris qu’il soit de l’avis du gardien de Pâques.  
-… Ce n’est pas une méchante…! Vous l’attaquez et la jugez avant même de la connaître!  
-Ne nous fait pas le coup du chevalier protecteur…! Cette fille est dangereuse…! Tu as vu dans quelle état elle a mit Fée et Sable?! Tu veux peut-être que la prochaine fois qu’elle sévit, elle cause des morts?!  
Jack secoua la tête avant de partir, reprenant son bâton, sauta et suivit un courant d’air froid pour prendre de la hauteur. Jeannot se tourna vers Nord, ce dernier hocha les épaules.  
-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire…! soupira le lapin de Pâques, Nord sourit.  
-Il faut quand même faire confiance aux pressentiments de notre jeune camarade…!  
-Mais tu sais ce qu’il a fait, quand il ne pensait qu’à lui?! répliqua Jeannot, se rappelant qu’à cause de son manque, il avait perdu tout ses œufs, à la dernière Pâques.  
-Ça n’arrivera pas… Et s’il se trompe… Nous serons là pour l’aider à trouver la vérité… La bonne voix…! Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je vais m’assurer que les légendes de la Reine des neiges soient fondés…! expliqua Nord, sifflant ses rennes, ces derniers venants et attérissant, glissant légèrement sur la glace.  
-… Ohhh…! Pas besoin de livres pour savoir combien elle est dangereuse…! répliqua Jeannot, se rappelant du titan, regardant dans la direction qu’il était partit avant d’ouvrir un tunnel dans le sol.  
Il partit, ayant l’idée qu’il était le seul à prendre la menace au sérieuse et se promit que quoi qu’il arrive, il l’anéantirait avant qu’elle ne menace la vie d’un seul autre enfant.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le monde aujourd'hui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa apprend comment le monde a changé et Jack est toujours préoccupé. Qu'est-ce que Noirceur prévoit pour la magicienne...?

Chapitre 2 : Le monde d’aujourd’hui  
Elsa se réveilla dans une sombre pièce, des colonnes partant du sol se perdant dans les airs. Les ténèbres étaient omniprésentes et Elsa se sentit frissonner malgré elle, avant d’entendre une voix familière.  
-Ah… Ça donne cet effet à tous ceux que j’amène ici…! déclara son hôte, en descendant un long escalier, la magicienne redressa son visage vers lui et eut un faible sourire.  
-Noirceur… Où m’as-tu emmené…? demanda-t-elle, se levant et défaisant les plis de sa robe, Noirceur lui sourit et lui encercla les épaules d’un bras avant de la faire tourner autour d’elle.  
-C’est ma demeure… Sous terre, loin des curieux et des dérangeurs… Tu pourras prendre tout le temps qu’il te faut pour te remettre de tes émotions…!  
-… Revenons-en à ce qu’on parlait, avant que nous soyons déranger par… Jack Frost…! se rappela Elsa, croisant les bras et se détâchant de lui, ne lui faisant pas confiance, Noirceur hocha les épaules.  
-Que dire de plus? J’ai besoin de toi, et toi, tu as besoin d’un repère… De quelqu’un sur qui tu peux compter…!  
-Je peux vraiment compter sur toi?! Si je perdais mes pouvoirs du jour au lendemain, je ne deviendrais pas une gêne pour toi? répliqua-t-elle, Noirceur la dévisageant avant d’éclater de rire.  
-Elle est bien bonne…! fit-il, avant que son ricanement s’éteigne, ayant quand même eut une mauvaise pensée.  
Ce serait bien le plus terrible! Tous ses plans seraient perdus…!  
-Parce que… tu fais des cauchemars… Et moi, je gèle, je glace, je fais tomber la neige… La peur et le froid ne sont pas…! commenta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu’il avait besoin en elle.  
-Ils sont beaucoup plus fort ensemble…! J’ai besoin de ta force…! Mais tu es encore toute chamboulée…! Assis-toi…! pria-t-il, avant de réaliser avec une grimace qu’il n’avait aucun siège acceptable.  
-Laisse…, fit-elle, étirant sa main à côté d’elle, sa paume vers le sol.  
Une chaise en glace cristalline au dessin délicat se forma du sol, finissant de se former en quelques secondes, Elsa s’y assit et soupira.   
-Je suis navrée d’avoir pu t’occasionner un tel désagrément… Ces hommes semblaient vraiment furieux contre nous…! expliqua-t-elle, s’expliquant mal la présence du lapin géant.  
-Ah…! Nous avons eu des querelles, par le passé…! J’ai vraiment eu peur que tu…! commença-t-il, derrière son siège, déposant une main sur son épaule, avant que les paroles ne s’étranglent dans sa gorge.  
Il sentit la main d’Elsa se glissé sur la sienne, douce et légèrement froide.  
-… C’est gentil… Je n’aurais pas pensé que tu t’aurais démené de la sorte pour me sortir de sous cette glace…! fit-elle, reconnaissante, avant que sa tristesse ne revienne.  
-… Qu’est-ce qu’il y a…? demanda Noirceur, intrigué.  
-… Durant un bref instant… J’ai voulu mourir… pour rejoindre mes parents, Anna…! expliqua-t-elle, se sentant si faible et perdue, sans eux.  
La main de Noirceur se resserra sur son épaule, gêné de l’apprendre.  
-… Je serais très, très contrarié si tu venais de disparaître…!   
-Je suis désolé… Elle me manque tellement…! avoua Elsa, fermant les yeux, sentant ses larmes coulés, Noirceur se penchant sur elle et soupira, ne comprenant vraiment pas en quoi cela pouvait bien l’attrister autant…!  
Ça faisait des centenaires que cette humaine était…! Enfin, il prit sur lui et se contenta d’attendre qu’elle cesse de pleurer.   
-… Parce que tu m’as réveillé… et que je te dois la vie… à toi et Jack Frost… Je vais écouter tes requêtes… Je sais que je ne serais pas facile à vivre… Mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour te rendre la pareille…! expliqua Elsa, se levant et lui serrant les mains, comprenant qu’elle devrait s’accrocher au présent et se battre pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse, en aidant les amis qui lui restaient.  
-… Pourquoi tu parles de Jack? demanda Noirceur, dérangé, mais quand même content qu’elle se soit enfin décidé à le suivre sans résister.  
-… Il a plongé… dans cette eau glacé…! fit-elle, comprenant juste en le disant comment il avait été périlleux et incroyable.  
Ainsi tout risquer pour une inconnue…! Ça ne pouvait être qu’un garçon qu’avec un grand cœur…!  
-Il ne craint pas le froid…! répliqua Noirceur, jaloux, avant de réaliser qu’il en avait peut-être trop dit.  
Il toussa et décida de changer de sujet, l’amenant faire le tour des lieux et lui présenter une pièce voisine qui lui servirait de chambre.  
-Il n’y a pas de mobiliers… Mais je suis sûr qu’avec ton imagination et tes pouvoirs, tu pourras t’arranger…! fit-il, Elsa hocha la tête, avant de se toucher le ventre.  
-… Quand est-ce qu’on mange?  
-… Ah…! Un autre problème…! soupira-t-il, réalisant qu’elle était bien de chair et d’os, avant d’hocher les épaules. Repose-toi…! Je m’occupe de te ramener quelque chose à manger…!   
Il la laissa, Elsa regarda les lieux et décida deux choses : faire pousser un luminaire et ensuite, faire attention à ses gestes. Elle se savait extrêmement fragile et facile à manipuler… Elle ne voulait surtout par que Noirceur, qu’elle connaissait pour être intéressé seulement par ses sombres plans, n’en demande trop d’elle.   
Ils avaient été amis par le passé, partageant la solitude et leurs cauchemars, mais elle n’avait jamais sentit la moindre étincelle dans son regard, la moindre affection pour les autres ou pour la vie…! Tout n’était que ténèbres… Et elle se doutait qu’elle ne pourrait pas supporter ce genre de vie tout le temps… Il lui faudrait changer, accepter ce qu’elle avait perdu et aller de l’avant.   
Mais elle avait une dette envers Noirceur… Elle veillerait à l’aider et ne plus rien lui devoir avant de le quitter.

Jack circula durant quelques heures, veillant à éteindre les traces de la tempête causé par Elsa. Il vit les visages effrayés, tristes et furieux des gens, demandant des réponses quant au sujet de cette évènement si fulgurant et surnaturelle. Il s’éloigna, le cœur saisit de doute. Avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix, en la sauvant…? Noirceur semblait avoir une emprise sur elle… Pourtant, il l’avait vu, il n’avait pas vu la moindre trace de cruauté ou de méchanceté… Juste de la colère quand elle était ressortie de l’eau et qu’il l’aille réanimée. Mais comment lui en vouloir? Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait se sentir, si on essayait de mettre fin à ses jours. Certainement qu’il aurait fait pareil… Quoi qu’il ne se pensait pas capable de créer des êtres de glace ou de neige…!   
Il s’assit sur le sommet d’une église, songeur. Jusqu’où s’étendaient les pouvoirs d’Elsa? Et en plus, cette peur de blessé autour d’elle…! C’était de cette peur et de sa puissance que puisait Noirceur, profitant d’elle…   
Il grogna, se demandant comment il pourrait la convaincre de se séparer de cet homme la manipulant, visiblement, et en même temps de convaincre les autres qu’elle n’était pas dangereuse…!   
Il secoua la tête, se disant qu’il vaudrait mieux rejoindre les autres, chez Nord. Certainement Nord et Jeannot avaient déjà raconté l’apparition de la reine des neiges sur terre… Il se demanda juste si Sable et Fée avaient une autre opinion sur cette femme.  
Une fois rendu au palais du Père Noël, il rentra par une fenêtre, se fit vite rattraper par un Yéti mais Nord le surprit et lui dit de laisser faire.  
-On ignore pour cette fois… Mais c’est bien parce qu’on a du nouveau! affirma-t-il, faisant signe à Jack de s’approcher. Jeannot a vraiment une fantastique mémoire…! Même moi, je ne me rappelais pas qu’Elsa était le prénom de la reine des neiges!  
-S’il-vous-plaît…! Vous n’allez pas recommencer…! répliqua Jack, tout en rentrant, poussé par Nord, dans son bureau, alors que Fée acceptait un chocolat chaud du lapin de Pâques.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il a? demanda-t-elle, Nord refermant la porte et Jeannot comprit tout en voyant l’air têtu du jeune.  
-Il a sauvé la reine des neiges! Tout simple…! s’énerva-t-il, Sable levant le pouce, avant de le baisser, réalisant que les lutins qui apportaient des biscuits lui tiraient la langue et que le père Noël soupirait.  
-C’est pas si mauvais…! Jack n’est pas un méchant garçon…! renchérit-il, Jack souriant à cette nouvelle.  
-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je serais enfin sur ta liste des gentils enfants…?  
-Il ne faut pas exagérer…! s’écria Nord, en riant, Jack perdant son sourire momentanément, avant de voir Sable lui apporter le plateau de biscuit que lui avait passé les lutins.  
-Ah… Merci! Mais… Si vous vouliez m’écouter…! Cette dame a vraiment eut l’air effaré en réalisant qu’elle avait causé la tempête du siècle…! répliqua Jack, Sable regardant tour à tour le jeune gardien et Jeannot, grimaçant.  
-Ohhh… Je te comprends parfaitement, Jack…! C’est dur… Mais si elle n’était pas mal intentionnée… Pourquoi était-elle avec Noirceur? demanda Fée, Jeannot hocha la tête en pointant la Gardienne, Sable parut réfléchir.  
-Parce qu’elle est déboussolée! Je l’ai été aussi…!  
-Mais tu n’as pas rejoint l’ennemi pour autant! Non… Tu t’es battu pour l’espoir des enfants et tu as gagnés dignement ton titre de gardien…! s’écria Nord, en le soulevant du sol avec un bras et faisant un grand mouvement circulaire avec l’autre, Jack toussotant, n’aimant pas trop cette intrusion.  
-Nord…? fit Jeannot, l’intéressé le dévisagea avant de voir l’air inconfortable de Jack et le lâcha dans un « Oh! », avant de rire.   
-Ah ha! Mais ce n’est rien…! Sinon… J’ai trouvé ça…! expliqua le père Noël, sortant une enveloppe de dans sa ceinture.   
-Une lettre? demanda le lapin, Jack sourit.  
-Une lettre pour le père Noël, je présume? renchérit-il, Nord hochant la tête.  
-Elsa, c’était un prénom vague… et avec raison! Il y a presque 800 ans que j’ai eu cette lettre… Elsa avait une sœur…! expliqua-t-il, Jack la prenant et la lisant dans sa tête.  
-… Oh…! Elles ne vivaient pas ensemble? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
-La reine des glaces s’isolaient des autres humains… Normal, pour quelqu’un d’aussi…! commença le lapin, Fée lui fit un signe de se taire en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.  
-Nadah…! Anna demandait à moi pas cadeau… Mais que je lui permette qu’elle revoie sa sœur… Elle croit que ça être sa faute… Mais non… Je ne pense pas…! Anna a toujours été sage…!   
-Elle était sage…! commenta Jeannot, avant de soupirer. Elle est morte, aujourd’hui…  
Sable regarda la lettre à son tour, avant de faire un signe à Fée, pointant sa propre dentition.  
-Hum…? fit-elle, ne comprenant pas. Oh…! Mais bien sûr! Les dents! Si, à mon palais, je trouve les dents d’Elsa ou d’Anna…  
-On va pouvoir savoir qui elles étaient et surtout, si Elsa est une bonne ou une méchante personne…! s’écria Jack, tout souriant, Jeannot croisant ses bras.  
-Peuh…! Je ne me ferais pas trop d’illusion, à votre place…! Après tout ce temps, il se peut que leurs dents soient perdues à jamais…!  
-Excuse-moi, Jeannot… Mais notre mission, à moi et mes fées, ce sont de garder toutes les dents… Et même celles des enfants qui ne sont plus! fit Fée en semblant mettre au défi le lapin, avant de se tourner vers l’esprit de l’hiver, en affichant un sourire radieux. Nous trouverons ses dents, sois-en certain, Jack!   
-Merveilleux! Mais… repose-toi…! proposa Jack, ne voulant surtout pas qu’elle se surmène à cause de son besoin de savoir.  
-Toi aussi, Sable…! Je te sens… encore plus fatigué que d’habitude…! commenta Nord, Sable baillant longuement, se frottant un bras, un peu de givre en tombant.  
-C’est sûr que vous avez essuyé une grosse tempête… Le sol était si glacé que je ne réussissais pas à ébrécher la surface de la banquise…! expliqua Jeannot, Fée baissant la tête, Jack fermant les poings, se doutant de ce qu’il pensait.  
Pour lui, Elsa était dangereuse et sans cœur. Il espérait pouvoir lui prouver qu’il avait tort… Mais tout viendrait à point…! 

Plusieurs jours étaient passés… Cauchemars profitait du sommeil agité et torturé d’Elsa pour créer cauchemar sur cauchemar, les envoyant sur le globe et les poussant à effrayer le plus de jeunes enfants possibles. Jack et Fée virent ses effets, les gamins traînaient des pieds en allant à l’école, étant plus maussades, plus grognons, moins enjoués. Et Nord voyaient leurs lumières clignotés… Mais rien. Rien d’aussi effrayant et d’aussi extravagant qu’à sa grande attaque de force, jadis, quand Jack s’était joint à eux.  
-… Tu penses vraiment que la reine des neiges est avec lui? demanda Fée en parlant à Nord, Sable leur faisant signe avant de s’en aller faire sa tournée pour insuffler des rêves doux et reposants aux enfants.  
-Dur à dire… En même temps, comment peut-elle aider à rendre plus puissant Noirceur? demanda le grand bonhomme, Jeannot secouant la tête.  
-Je vais vous dire, moi… Ils veulent qu’on les oublie, mais son truc, c’est la peur…! Ils vont frapper quand on va s’y attendre le moins…! Et la reine des neiges sera avec lui, ça, je peux vous le jurer!   
-… Jeannot, tu sembles, si tu me le permets… avoir une dent contre cette dame… Elle t’a fait quelque chose par le passé? questionna la fée des dents, penchant sa tête, le lapin se détournant d’elle vivement, prenant des airs détâché.  
-Qui?! Moi?! Ah…! Comme si on s’était connu à la même époque…! fit Jeannot, mais sa gêne et son embarras semblait dire le contraire.  
-Bon… C’est bientôt Noël! Il est doublement important que je souligne cette date en mettant les bouchées doubles, avec Noirceur opérant dans l’ombre! s’écria Nord, se faisant craquer les jointures, s’avançant devant une table de l’atelier, levant ses deux sabres en l’air… avant de les abattre avec précision, Fée reculant derrière Jeannot, lui serrant les épaules, craintive, alors que le lapin roulait des yeux.  
-… Non, je ne veux pas de cake avant de partir…! répondit à l’avance l’australien, Nord hocha des épaules avant de présenter les tranches de gâteau dégoulinant de chocolat et de crème, Fée faisant non de la tête, quoi que rassurer, n’ayant pas jusque-là compris sur quoi il s’acharnait.  
-C’est comme vous voulez…! Bon, on a du travail! Oh! Et si vous voyez Jack Frost, dites-lui de ne pas chercher à affronter Noirceur tout seul! rajouta le père Noël, avant de travailler sur des yoyos multicolores.  
Fée hocha la tête avant de partir à tire d’ailes, réalisant qu’elle avait prit du retard dans ses comptes, mais le lapin la rattrapa et lui prit le poignet.  
-Sois bien prudente…! Avec ces Cauchemars un peu partout…! commença-t-il, lui serrant sa main, sa voix profonde et son air inquiet touchèrent Fée plus que ses paroles…  
-C’est très gentil, Jeannot…! fit-elle, avant de voir ses œufs bombes sur sa ceinture pectoral. Hé…! Tu pourrais m’en prêter quelques uns…! Quoi que non… Ils seraient quand même trop gros pour mes fées…!  
Le lapin lui sourit et lui donna 5 œufs qu’il déposa dans ses mains, Fée ne comprenant pas.  
-Garde les pour te protégez, toi…! Tes fées ont du ressort… Mais sans toi, toute la collecte de dents serait mise en danger…!  
-C’est… trop gentil…! fit-elle, souriant, le serrant dans ses bras avant de se rappeler de son emploi du temps chargé. Oups! Il faut que je me sauve…! À bientôt!   
Sur ce, elle partit comme un coup de vent, laissant Jeannot encore ahuri de cette étreinte, avant de réaliser que trois Yétis le dévisageaient en rigolant.  
-Quoi?! Vous avez jamais eu ça? Peut-être que vous voulez demander aux lutins de vous faire une petite démonstration…! fit le lapin, en prenant un part la clochette, ce dernier, affectueux, tendant ses bras vers le plus proche, les Yétis cessèrent aussitôt de rire et repartirent au travail.  
Le lutin, déchu, se tourna vers Jeannot et lui serra tendrement le poignet, le gardien de Pâques restant surpris, avant d’attendre un instant pour baisser sa patte et l’aider à se remettre sur le plancher des vaches.  
-C’est bon, t’es très mignon… Mais moi aussi, j’ai un emploi du temps chargé! s’écria-t-il, s’ouvrant une galerie et sautant à l’intérieur, le lutin faisant mine de faire paraître mais le sol se referma avant.

Jack volait dans un courant d’air, s’approchant de la maison de Jamie. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu’il ne lui avait pas rendu visite. Il ne put s’empêcher de s’arrêter pour voir comment il allait.  
Il sourit en voyant sa petite sœur Sophie qui portait des ailes de fée et jouait au thé avec une peluche en forme de lapin et de d’autres animaux. Son frère ne tarda pas à sortir, traînant une balle de baseball et s’amusant à la lancer en l’air et la rattraper. Il était tellement absorber qu’il ne regardait plus où il allait. Jack ne peut s’en empêcher et s’approcha, saisissant sa balle et la gardant en l’air, Jamie devant réfléchir et poussa ses yeux plus loin dans les airs pour voir son vieil ami.  
-Jack! s’écria-t-il, un sourire éclairant aussitôt son visage.  
-Salut, Jamie…! Alors, comment ça va? La grande forme en dirait…! On dirait que tu es dans une équipe, cette année!  
-Oh oui! Je suis le bras droit du capitaine…! On doit faire les ligues dans deux semaines…! Oh… Jack…! Si tu ne pouvais…! pria le gamin, son ami riant.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas…! Juste quelques flocons, mais pas de grosses neiges, dans ce cas! assura le gardien de la joie.   
Il s’arrêta sur place, dévisageant un animal dans les abords de la forêt, derrière la maison de Jamie.  
-… Va à ton entraînement, Jamie… Je viendrais te voir…!  
-C’est vrai?! s’écria le jeune, tout joyeux, Jack hochant lentement la tête, ne quittant pas le cauchemar des yeux.  
-Je dois juste faire quelque chose avant… À tantôt…! fit Jack, courant pour passé de l’autre côté et surprendre la création de Noirceur.  
Il avait déjà été voir et l’ancien repère de Noirceur avait été détruit… Mais il n’aurait jamais pensé que son deuxième repère était dans les mêmes environs…!   
Il s’arrêta, le cauchemar étant attaché à un arbre avec un harnais… en givre…!   
-Non…! s’écria Jack, une branche craqua derrière lui et il se tourna vivement, menaçant l’individu avec son bâton.  
Elsa s’arrêta, ayant changé de tenu pour une tenue plus sombre, neutre et plus couverte, mais en gardant une jupe longue de son époque, les cheveux attachés en toque. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de le reconnaître et lui sourit tout aussitôt.  
-Ah…! Jack Frost…! Bien contente de te revoir…! Je ne t’ai pas…! commença-t-elle, avant que le gardien ne l’interrompe, pointant le cheval piaffant, n’aimant pas être retenu.  
-C’est Noirceur qui te l’a prêté?!   
-… Si tu tiens à le savoir, il m’a obligé à le prendre avec moi… Les gardiens en veulent à ma vie, selon lui…! En même temps, c’est normal…! expliqua-t-elle, le contournant et allant attaché ses provisions à la selle du cauchemar, ce dernier se calmant par sa présence. Si on croit toutes les légendes sur « La terrible reine des neiges », ils ont raisons de me craindre…!  
-Mais… Ce sont juste des légendes…! répliqua Jack, quoi que de la voir si familière, auprès d’une créature des ténèbres…   
C’était déstabilisant.  
-Je suis ravie de te l’entendre dire…! fit-elle, se tournant vers lui, les mains libres et s’arrêtant à 4 pas de lui, étirant sa main. Je crois que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vous, je n’ai pas fait une bonne impression… Je suis Elsa, reine d’Arandelle… Enfin, à l’époque où elle existait!   
Il resta surpris d’apprendre qu’elle était une reine, hésita, avant de lui serrer sa main, souriant.  
-Je suis Jack Frost… Gardien…! résuma-t-il, le sourire d’Elsa se figea, avant qu’elle ne se force à rire.  
-C’est… C’est surprenant…! Je croyais que tout le monde dans ton groupe… voulait ma mort…! fit-elle, Jack secouant la tête.  
-Ce n’est pas vrai… Personne ne te connait très bien… Elsa, pourquoi Noirceur a besoin de toi?! Qu’est-ce qu’il veut te faire faire?  
-… Sérieusement? Je n’en sais rien… Il ne me l’a pas dit… Mais je compte bien réparer ma dette envers lui…, assura-t-elle, très sérieuse, Jack n’aimant pas ça, avant qu’il ne sente sa poigne se raffermir sur sa main. Et toi…? Tu m’as sauvé, en risquant ta propre vie…!   
Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la lâcha, ricanant.  
-Bah…! C’était rien…! C’était la moindre des choses…! assura-t-il, Elsa le regarda avant de sourire.  
-… Je trouve que tu ressembles à Kristoff…Tu as bon cœur et tu es très humble…! assura-t-elle, Jack sifflant.  
-Ce gars doit être très chanceux, pour que tu parles de lui de la sorte! Ce serait sympa de le rencontrer!  
-… C’est impossible… Il est mort… Tout comme Anna…! fit Elsa, baissant la tête, une neige triste se mettant à tomber, Jack levant les yeux, avant de faire le lien avec le moral de la princesse.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration et déposa une main sur son épaule.  
-Nord a su, par une lettre d’Anna, que vous étiez sœurs… Et qu’elle t’aimait beaucoup… Si tu venais avec moi, tu pourrais parler aux gardiens, leur dire que tu ne veux pas…! commença Jack, Elsa se reculant, sur ses gardes.  
Elle hésitait à le suivre… Il lui avait sauvé la vie…! Et il semblait si gentil…!   
Mais d’un autre fait, c’était un gardien, et deux d’entres eux avaient voulus sa mort! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son existence… Anna ne l’aurait pas voulu…!   
-… Je vais y réfléchir… Mais je ne peux pas… Pas pour l’instant…! répliqua-t-elle, Jack grimaça, avant de soupirer et d’hocher les épaules.  
-Je suis sûr que la vérité finira par surgir…, expliqua-t-il, allant jusqu’à l’aider à monter sur sa monture, à contrecœur. Est-ce qu’on pourra se revoir?  
-Je le souhaite fortement… Au revoir, Jack…! fit-elle, souriant, avant de donner deux coups de talons, le cheval partant au grand galop, Jack ayant alors l’idée de la suivre, mais hésita.  
Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Peut-être que Noirceur comptait sur cette rencontre et voulait lui tendre un piège?   
Mais il secoua la tête, désireux de pouvoir aider aux gardiens et de stopper Noirceur avant qu’il ne mette en danger les rêves de tout les enfants du globe.   
Il sauta d’arbre en arbre, pistant la traînée noir du cauchemar, disparaissant peu à peu sous le soleil. 

 

Elsa arriva devant une cabane sombre et ancienne. Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, avant de tourner la poigner noire trois quart à droite, deux tiers à gauche et un tour entier encore sur la droite. La poignée céda et la porte s’ouvrit, Cauchemar pénétrant à l’intérieur, frissonnant.  
-Tu ne te feras jamais au soleil, n’est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-elle, l’équidé secouant la tête, Elsa hocha les épaules. Encore quelque chose qui nous différencie, ton maître et moi…!   
Elle rentra en déposant son colis sur l’ascenseur, baissant la manivelle. Lentement mais sûrement, ils descendirent sous terre, à des profondeurs incalculables et Elsa marcha avec son sac de provision, faisant attention à ne pas trop se presser. Elle se doutait très bien que la sauvage créature informait à cet instant son maître de la visite de Jack. Elle devinait à présent qu’il devait aussi être son ennemi… Pourquoi lui et les Gardiens n’arrivaient pas à s’entendre?!   
Elle arriva dans la salle centrale, Noirceur observant un globe doré sans sphère, le vide de ses océans le rendant plus lugubre.  
-… Les lumières… Elles flétrissent… mais elles ne s’éteignent pas…! commenta Noirceur, grimaçant, sachant qu’il fallait aller au second stade de son plan.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’elles représentent? demanda-t-elle, tout en s’approchant de sa chambre et déposant son sac sur une table qu’elle fit poussé du sol, regardant ce qu’elle avait pu acheter, surpris de tous ses emballages plastiques.   
-Elles… Elles sont le signe du nombre d’enfants dans le monde… trop fragile et trop crédule pour devenir adulte…  
-Hum-hum… Et ta tâche est de chasser leurs rêves afin qu’ils deviennent des adultes responsables et capable de différencier la féérie de la réalité…! fit Elsa, sachant que ça tombait sous le sens.  
Malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas, si c’était sa tâche, pourquoi il existait des Gardiens pour mettre les enfants dans l’erreur de croire en des choses impossibles…! La magie de Noël, les œufs de Pâques… Tout cela était si enfantin et simplet…! Elle n’y avait jamais cru, de faute d’avoir pu vivre normalement, comme les autres enfants, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela manquerait à aucun enfant du monde.  
-Et je te serais vraiment très reconnaissant si tu voulais bien m’aider…! Avec ces gardiens qui…! commença Noirceur, Elsa redressant sa tête.  
-En parlant d’eux…! J’en ai vu un…! Cauchemar ne t’a rien dit? interrogea-t-elle, Noirceur prenant un air malicieux.  
-Oh…! Tu penses vraiment que je te ferais espionner?! Toi, ma chère amie?  
-Franchement…! répliqua Elsa, sourcillant, avant de décider du menu du soir, relevant ses manches de son chemisier et découpant des légumes. C’était Jack Frost… Un charmant garçon… Il n’a rien de spécial…! Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il fait avec ces drôles d’individus que sont les Gardiens…! fit-elle, Noirceur ayant un sourire naissant aux lèvres.  
-… C’est sûr… Jack Frost est un charmant garçon… Et son talent…S’il avait bien voulu me joindre, je ne t’aurais pas déranger de la sorte…! fit-il, Elsa sourcillant, relevant sa tête vers lui.  
Est-ce qu’un Jack avait un don aussi intéressant que le sien? Ça la surprendrait.  
-Peut-être tu pourrais le convaincre de…!  
-Je t’aide! Je ne sers pas d’agent de publicité aux cauchemars et leurs bienfaits! répliqua-t-elle, les chevaux non loin piaffant, Elsa le réalisant et leur fit un signe. Même si j’ai rarement vu des cauchemars aussi adorables et puissants que vous… Tu t’es amélioré, avec les années, Noirceur!  
Cela lui fit du bien de l’entendre mais il se resaisit, comprenant que son alliance avec Elsa était encore fragile. Il faudrait la convaincre que les gardiens étaient un danger mortel pour elle… Et peut-être qu’alors, elle accepterait de faire plus…!   
-Le souper sera près dans une heure… J’espère que tu aimes l’agneau…! fit Elsa, d’un ton plus amical, son hôte grimaçant.  
Depuis quand avait-il « manger »?   
« Depuis ma mort! » se dit-il, se demandant s’il arriverait à ingérer quoi que se soit.   
Il faudrait qu’il explique à Elsa qu’il n’était plus « humain » mais bien supérieur à eux…! 

Sable donna les bouchées double. Mais cela porta ses fruits…Ses rêves réussirent à mettre à échec les cauchemars de Noirceur. Mais certains étaient plus récurant que d’autres…!  
Alors que Jack marchait sur les fils électriques d’une ville plus à l’Est du globe, il surprit Sable avoir une démêlée avec un Cauchemar, plus fort et plus féroce que ceux qu’il avait vu jusqu’à présent.   
Il s’envola et vint lui prêter main forte, tenta de geler le cauchemar… mais le monstre avala le froid sortant de son bâton, hennissant plus fortement qu’avant.  
-Qu’est-ce que…?! demanda Jack, ne comprenant pas.  
Pourtant, son froid était aussi fort que les ténèbres de Noirceur…! Quand il n’avait pas tous les enfants du globe qui croyaient en lui…!  
Le marchand de sable continua à fouetter le monstre, mais du se cacher dans une ruelle, le monstre fracassant le mur d’un immeuble en tentant de lui foncer dessus. Il le chercha ensuite de ses yeux jaunes, voulant le piétiner, mais Jack revint à la surface. Il vit une borne fontaine et sourit en lui-même.  
-Hé! HÉ! Par ici! appela-t-il, le cheval géant se retournant, son expiration étant une buée épaisse.   
Il le vit s’approché et attendit qu’il soit sur le point de l’écraser avant de frapper de toute ses forces le couvercle de la borne, cette dernière se brisant, l’eau jaillissant et frappant le cheval. Jack gela l’eau et une colonne de glace empalant le monstre, ce dernier hennissant de douleur avant de disparaître, une poussière grise tombant au sol.   
Sable sortit de sa cachette et sourit à Jack, s’approchant en levant le pouce, mais Jack grimaçait. Il n’aimait pas ça. Ce monstre avait absorbé son froid…!   
« … Non, ne me dites pas qu’Elsa…! » se dit-il, détestant son intuition.

-Et voilà…! Avec ça, tes cauchemars seront visibles de tous et chacun… et deviendront plus fort grâce au froid environnant…! expliqua Elsa, Noirceur jubilait.  
-Ah ha ha! Parfait! C’est génial! Fantastique! Ma propre armée de cauchemars gelés…! s’écria-t-il, Elsa écoutant son rire diabolique remplir la grotte, se mordant la lèvre.  
Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas écouté sa première idée? Qu’est-ce qu’elle venait de faire, exactement?! Elle ne voulait juste pas rien lui devoir et pouvoir tourner la page… Elle espérait simplement qu’ils ne se servent pas de ses cauchemars pour faire du mal aux enfants, tout en allant dans sa chambre.  
-Magnifique! C’est… Elsa?! appela Noirceur, cessant de festoyer, arrivant devant sa chambre et réalisant les deux valises qu’elle s’était faite. Tu… Tu t’en vas?!   
-Bien sûr! En t’aidant à ce que les gens croient en toi, j’aide à ce que tu reste en vie…! Ainsi donc ma dette envers toi est réparée! En plus, j’ai beaucoup appris, en allant à la surface, le peu de fois que tu m’as autorisé à y aller… Je me suis déjà ouvert un compte et j’ai trouvé un emploi… Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller seule… et te payer un loyer pour la chambre, si tu insistes…! expliqua-t-elle froidement, voulu que ses adieux soient des plus rapides et brefs.  
Noirceur la saisit par le bras, furieux.  
-Tu crois pouvoir t’en tirer à si bon compte?  
-… Tu veux peut-être que je reprenne les modifications que j’ai faites à ces cauchemars? répliqua-t-elle, du tac au tac, Noirceur grimaçant avant de la laisser, Elsa prenant ses bagages. Bien…! Contente que tu entendes la voix de la raison. Je te remercie de ton hospitalité… Nous nous reverrons certainement bientôt… À mon prochain cauchemar…!  
-N’en sois pas si sûr, Elsa…! répliqua Noirceur, tournant sur lui-même pour la regarder s’éloigner, étrangement sûr de lui. Les gardiens veulent te voir trépassée… Tu risques d’avoir besoin de ma protection assez rapidement…!   
Elsa préféra ignorer ses paroles, même si au fond d’elle-même, elle avait peur. Peur que ce qu’il disait soit la vérité…   
Mais elle avait aussi très peur de l’avoir déjà trop aidé, préférant mettre fin à leur relation et ainsi pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, sans rien devoir à personne.  
C’était ce qu’Anna aurait voulu. Qu’elle vive auprès de d’autres humains et qu’elle soit heureuse parmi eux.  
« Pourvu que je puisse à présent toujours contrôler mes pouvoirs! » se dit-elle, sa peur étant toujours là, lui étreignant son cœur.  
D’une certaine manière, sa vie au grand jour lui paressait plus effrayant que de vivre dans ses souterrains. Mais elle avait prise sa décision. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Pas si elle voulait se délivrer de l’emprise que Noirceur avait sur elle, depuis son enfance…! 

Nord somma une réunion. Après des semaines de durs labeurs, Fée avait enfin trouvé les dents d’Anna…! Celles d’Elsa, malheureusement, était introuvable.  
-J’ai pourtant fouillé et tout vérifier nos rangements trois fois…! commença la fée, se sentant malgré tout responsable de cette échec, Jeannot secoua la patte.  
-C’est pas grave…! Une sur deux, c’est déjà pas mal…! Surtout pour l’époque…! assura le lapin, Nord hocha les épaules.  
-Bon… Tout le monde est près…? demanda-t-il, avant de dévisager Sable, se mettant des lunettes 3D. Euh… Pas aussi près!   
-C’est bon, allez-y! fit Jack, ayant hâte d’en savoir d’avantage sur le passé d’Anna.  
Il se demandait si elle ressemblait à sa propre sœur.


	3. La sorcière du Nord

Prologue  
Un vent d’hiver frappa le palais en plein automne. Kristoff était triste, mais malgré sa peine, il poursuivit Elsa. Cette dernière n’avait pas vieillie. Le temps s’était figé pour elle, alors que Kristoff peinait à la suivre, la reine s’enfuyant de la chambre d’Anna. Cette dernière souriait, paisiblement, le temps, pour elle, avait suivit son cours et elle reposait à présent dans son sommeil éternelle.  
-Elsa…! Elsa, s’il-te-plaît, calme-toi…! pria son beau-frère, la jeune femme essayant de faire comme il disait, mais il lui suffisait d’un instant, d’une respiration, d’un clignement des yeux, pour revoir sa sœur, jeune, glissant sur la glace avec les patins qu’elle lui avait.  
Anna, mangeant une glace et s’en mettant sur le nez, Kristoff riant en elle essuyant. Anna, prenant une marche dans la forêt avec les enfants du royaume, à la recherche de mûres, Olaf menant la compagnie.  
Aujourd’hui, Olaf fondait des larmes de crocodile de tristesse, sa tempête de neige au dessus de sa tête peinant à le garder en un seul morceau. Anna, lui jetant un coup d’œil, sentit son cœur peser deux fois plus lourd dans sa poitrine. Au même instant, elle entendit le vent charger de flocons frapper aux volets, les vitres se couvrant de givre, les feux rapetissés dans les foyers. Elle serra les poings, essayant de contenir sa peine. Mais c’était impossible.  
D’un coup, elle décida qu’elle devait partir. Toute suite. Avant que tout s’empire…!  
Elle prit une cape de velours, bien qu’elle ne craigne pas le froid. Kristoff comprit son idée et tenta de la convaincre de ne pas faire ça.  
-Je t’en pris, Elsa… Anna n’aurait pas souhaité que tu t’en ailles… Elle n’aurait pas voulu que tu sois seule alors…!  
-Kristoff…! répliqua la reine, avant de s’éloigner un peu plus de lui, la peur lui faisant craindre le pire. Tu me connais… Mes émotions rendent mes pouvoirs incontrôlables…Et sans Anna, personne ne pourra plus réparer mes erreurs et me donner cet amour qui me permet de tout guérir…! Reste, prend soin de toi et des enfants…! Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur… et le mieux pour le royaume…! expliqua-t-elle, Olaf arrivant derrière elle.  
-Si tu t’en vas…? commença-t-il, inquiet, Elsa lui passant une main sur sa tête duveteuse de neige.  
-Reste avec les autres… Tout ceux qui me suivront ou me rejoindront vont souffrir…! expliqua la magicienne, avant de réprimer un sanglot, ouvrant les portes et courant pour quitter ces lieux au plus vite.

Cette fois-ci, elle marcha bien plus loin que vers les montagnes du Nord. Elle parcourut des miles et des miles, s’arrêtant juste un moment pour se reposer et pleurer en silence. Partout où elle allait, l’hiver suivait. Elle finit par prendre un bateau pour aller à l’endroit le plus froid de la planète. Rendu sur la banquise, elle regarda autour d’elle, avant de lâcher sa cape de velours mauve, tombant à genoux, sentant qu’elle était assez loin de tout le monde pour enfin exprimer toute sa peine.  
-Anna… Anna…! fit-elle, ses larmes revenant sur ses joues, avant de se geler.  
La banquise raisonna de son cri de peine et d’abandon, maudissant le ciel de l’avoir rendu pour ainsi dire immortel. Alors que sa peine se faisait violence, elle se dit qu’au moins, elle ne connaîtrait plus ce genre de sentiment. Les amis, la famille, l’amour, c’était au final tous des précurseurs de la peine et la peur…!  
Elle resta à genoux, frappant la glace avec ces poings, criant, ses larmes ne pouvant plus sortir de ses yeux, un tourbillon de neige l’enveloppant et gelant peu à peu son cœur.  
Une ombre passa, rapide, fragile. Elle combattit le froid, se centra au milieu de la tornade, se pencha sur Elsa et déposa sa main sur son épaule.  
La reine des glaces exprima un bien long moment les affres de sa peine et sa douleur. Tout le long de sa peine, l’ombre se glissa sur elle, lui encerclant les épaules, avant de peu à peu la serrer contre lui, épousant son corps, ses bras la soutenant et l’aida à se remettre debout.  
-… Noirceur…, commenta-t-elle, le reconnaissant, quand elle eut réussi à chasser la glace au coin de ses yeux qui les maintenait fermés, l’apparition lui souriant. Comment m’as-tu retrouvé…?  
-Ta trace était facile à suivre… Heureusement, cette fois-ci, tu as eu une excellente idée d’aller aussi loin… Tes émotions ont juste triplés la taille de cette banquise… Mais pas âme qui vive ne peuvent en subir les frais… Juste toi et moi…!  
-J’ai essayé… J’ai essayé… de ne pas faire ça…! fit Elsa, désolé, encore effrayé de son pouvoir, d’autant plus qu’Anna n’était plus là pour la ramener à la voix de la raison.  
Noirceur sourit, affable et tendre avec elle. Depuis longtemps, il veillait sur elle, profitant de ses cauchemars, de sa solitude et ses doutes pour la visité, l’encourager sur ce chemin sans pour autant montrer ses intérêts à sa souffrance, se sentant devenir plus fort à son contact. Anna avait réussi, malgré elle, à chasser la peur chez sa sœur par sa gentillesse et la force de son cœur naïf. Mais comme elle n’était qu’une simple humaine, la mort l’avait frappé, Elsa se retrouvant à nouveau sans attache et sans aide… En faisant une proie de choix pour lui…!  
Mais il lui semblait ressentir un véritable attachement pour la magicienne, son froid étant synonyme de tant de solitude…! Comme pour lui, depuis que le père Noël, le lapin de Pâques, la fée des dents et le marchant de sable habitaient le monde des enfants et empêchaient ses cauchemars de les atteindre.  
-Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, Elsa…! Ta puissance est décuplée, chaque fois que tu es triste ou en colère…! Tu ne l’as pas compris…? Si tu veux protéger les gens que tu aimes…!  
-Je dois m’en séparer, bien sûr… Mais j’ai peur…! Peur que quelqu’un me trouve et… tente de me ramener au pays…! J’étais quand même la reine…! fit-elle, se sentant lâche et faible de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et capable d’assurer le bonheur de son peuple.  
Mais sa puissance pouvait les mettre en danger. Hors de question que cela arrive, même si elle devait s’isoler de tous et chacun…!  
À cette pensée, une muraille de glace se mit à se dessiner autour d’eux, Noirceur souriant, impressionné par ce pouvoir pouvant prendre corps, si captivant… et effrayant à la fois…! En elle, les gens croyaient…! Et dans cet état, ils la craignaient…!  
La muraille s’épaissit et Elsa se recula de Noirceur, sans qu’il ne saisisse pourquoi.  
-… S’il-te-plaît… Laisse-moi seule avec ma peine…! pria-t-elle, le maître des cauchemars clignant des yeux, avant de comprendre ce qu’elle comptait faire.  
-… Elsa…! Non, ne fait pas ça…! Tu as tant de puissance…! Ta magie est fantastique…! J’ai été ton ami! Et je ne crains rien de ta glace…! Allez, viens avec moi…! Oublie Anna, laisse-moi…! commença-t-il, lui tendant la main, un glaçon acéré lui répondant, menaçant son bras tendu vers elle.  
Elsa le regarda avec un mélange de colère et de tristesse.  
-Noirceur… Je suis navrée… Mais même si nous sommes amis et que tu m’as tant aidés à supporter ma solitude et ma peur, par le passé… Je ne peux pas courir le risque de faire du mal autour de moi… Cette peine… Elle ne s’arrêtera jamais… Aucune distance, aucun feu et aucun amour ne pourra réchauffer mon cœur glacé… Et si je pleure encore, c’est pour ne pas tout glacer autour de moi…!  
-Elsa…! Viens-avec moi! pria Noirceur, évitant le stalactite et marchant vers elle. De ta peur naîtra mes cauchemars… Ta souffrance finira en voyant tout l’étendue de tes forces, libérés de toutes entraves…! J’ai besoin de toi…! Et je suis le seul sur cette terre à pouvoir vivre à côté de ton froid…!  
-… Noirceur…! Tu veux vraiment voir l’étendue de ma puissance? demanda Elsa, semblant plus calme. Tu veux peut-être me voir geler le globe? Et les enfants à jamais fixer dans la glace… Une planète morte?  
Noirceur se gela à une telle pensée, grimaçant, avant de reculer respectueusement, enjambant la muraille de glace continuant de grandir autour d’elle.  
-Si c’est ainsi que tu le prends… Mais rappelle-toi, Elsa… Je pourrais t’aider à contrôler ses pouvoirs… Et je suis la seule personne qui ne mourra jamais… Tant que la peur est dans ton cœur, je veillerais sur toi…! assura-t-il, avant de s’en aller, Elsa fermant les yeux, finissant son cercueil de glace et ne regrettant pas son choix.  
Malgré sa peine, aidé Noirceur a alimenter les cauchemars des enfants était une mauvaise chose… Mieux valait encore faire comme Anna… Tomber dans un sommeil éternel.  
Sa dernière pensée fut le souhait de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Et de ne plus jamais aimer qui que se soit, afin que la souffrance ne bouleverse pas tout le globe.


End file.
